FriendsWhoShootEachOtherLingeringLooksSometimes
by epiphanies
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a conversation. Quippy, cute, fluffy. Post OoP, not spoilerish really.


Friends Who Shoot EachOther Lingering Looks Every Once in a Bit

by Emma

  
  


An adorable ficlet between Ron and Hermione, summer after OoP, at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

  
  
  
  


"No, Ron."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why!!?"

"Because! Stop being so impertinent!"

"I think you're being impertinent!"

"Do you know what impertinent means?"

"Yes!"

"What does it mean, Ron? How about you spell it for me?"

"That is completely besides the point, Hermione, why can't I - why can't we-"

"Because! Harry's on the edge right now, Merlin knows how he'd react!"

"React? iReact?/i React to what? There's nothing to react to! All he'd probably say is "Good for you, mates" or "I think you're both off your rockers." or laugh, or something...he wouldn't be upset!"

"Wouldn't you be upset, Ron?"

"...well....no. Why would I be? I'd be happy."

"You'd be happy? Your two best friends in the world are already together all summer without you, and Prefects without you...and yet, you think he would just slap us on the back and say "Go ahead, do something else that will disclude me, I couldn't give a tosh!" ?"

"...If you put it that way..."

"And I mean, honestly Ron. You've already made yourself absolutely clear. I mean, getting mad when I mention Viktor? Buying me perfume for Christmas?"

"Hey! I thought you said you liked that!"

"I said it was unusual."

"In a good way, it sounded like! Why didn't you tell me you didn't like it?"

"Because...I did like it. But, all the same-"

"You really liked it?"

"Of course I liked it, but Ron, you're being impertinent again-"

"I don't think I'm being all that impertinent, I mean, I like to hear that you like the things that I get for you."

"Sure, but...Ron, where did you get the money for that perfume?"

"...er..."

"Where?"

"Aabottotanegup."

"What?"

"I...bought...it...in...Egypt."

"...but that was three years ago."

"I know. But its still good, isn't it?"

"Yes, its lovely, but Ron...three years ago...three years ago?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, now that the tables have turned, you think I'm being impertinent! But I'm not...Ron, why didn't you say something?"

"Have I even said something yet?"

"No, I suppose not. I was kind of the instigator in all of this, wasn't I?"

"Sure were. And thank Merlin for that, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione! You're so much smarter than me, and yet you can't figure it out? I never would have built up the courage to...never....but you called me on it, and now its all happy, so thank Merlin that you had the guts to...be the...interrogator."

"Instigator?"

"That's the ticket."

"Well, you've always been stubborn, I figured that you'd never give up on your quest just to string me along."

"String you along!? How on earth did I string you along?"

"Oh, please! Acting jealous when I showed up to the Yule Ball with Viktor but didn't admit to anything? Acting all showy this year when I told you that I was still in contact with him? Nearly jumping Harry when I told him that of course, he couldn't be a bad kisser? Are you joking, Ron? You gave me some entirely mixed signals, with the looks and then the glares and the bickering, and the picking fights, and then being really sweet-

"You think I'm really sweet?"

"...I didn't say that..."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't- but yes, you can be really sweet when you want to be. I mean...when you get all protective over Ginny...the way that you get jealous every time I even stand beside another boy..."

"You find that sweet? I will never understand women."

"I disagree."

"How so?"

"Not every woman is the same."

"True...not every woman is a nutter about house elves."

"And not every woman is a nutter about men who make fun of the things in their lives that they care about."

"Obviously you are, though."

"Be quiet."

"I don't take orders."

"Yeah? Well, neither do I. Unless they're in the school conduct rules list, then I follow them most of the time, except for when you and Harry drag me out and get me into-"

"And you wanted me to be quiet?"

"As it rarely happens, sometimes I do want you to be quiet."

"Really. Well, go right ahead."

"What?"

"You...go right ahead."

"I don't think I - Ron!"

"What?"

"We're in your bedroom."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Ron..."

"Hermione, come on. I promise that I won't tell Harry. I mean, blimey, there's nothing to tell. I haven't even brushed hands with you since the second year."

"Why's that?"

"...er....fear. And sweatiness."

"Right."

"What would we tell Harry, anyway? "Oh Harry! Hermione and I have decided to be friends who shoot each other lingering looks every once in a bit, is that all right with you?" 

"Shut it, Weasley."

"Want to make me?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'd like to think so, because I'm under the impression that you're just about as stubborn and proud as I am."

"Grangers never dismiss challenges, they go straight for the molar."

"What?"

"Never mind, never mind."

"Its another one of those furtive dentist jokes, is it?"

"If you must refer to them as that, then yes."

"...Well Hermione...I must admit...you are shirking your responsibilities as a Granger."

"What?"

"I don't see you...going straight for the molar."

"Oh, Ron, I-"

"Hermione...its ok, you don't have to go straight for the molar."

"Ron, I'm sorry, its just that I'm...nervous with you, I think."

"Nervous, really? You're never intimidated by anything, Hermione! Why me?"

"Never nervous? Never intimidated? Why Ron, why do you suppose that we're always at each other's throats?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"No."

"Well...frankly I don't know. I suppose it could be er...tension."

"Right."

"Well...yeah."

"MmmHmm."

"Hermione...can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"...c-can I...Can I kiss you?"

"Um, yes, I suppose."

"Oh. Okay, I...don't really know..."

"I suppose that you should move towards me a bit..."

"Right."

"And maybe...touch my face, or my hair, or..."

"Yeah?"

"....and..."

"Mmmhmm..."

"Well."

"That was er....nice."

"Yes... yes, it was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...but it wasn't stellar."

"I agree."

"Want to try it again?"

"Of course, because, you know, practise makes perfect."

"Right."

"But Ron, before..."

"What is it, Hermione?"

"We're going to tell Harry when he gets here, all right? I don't like being secretive with him."

"Not a problem, Hermione..."

"Certainly not...now, where were...oh, right..."


End file.
